


A magic like no others

by UldAses



Series: A Magic Like No Others [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series - inexplicifics, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UldAses/pseuds/UldAses
Summary: When a cursed sorceress is awaken in an abandoned tower of Kaer Morhen, none of its inhabitants would have imagined how much theirs lives were about to change.
Relationships: Lambert/OFC
Series: A Magic Like No Others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A magic like no others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*
> 
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I’ve finally bought the first one!)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> Based on the marvelous series “The Accidental Warlord” by @inexplicifics
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Summer 1243 – Kaer Morhen** _

It all began with a game of Hide-And-Seek. Not a very ordinary way to began a story but not too unbelievable either. So yes, Hide-And-Seek.

It was a day-off for all (not trainees) 8 to 10 years’ old and Dawid, one of the laundresses’ son, decided that the abandoned tower was a perfect hiding place. He was smaller than the normal 8 year’s old, so it was easy for him to fit through the hole in the tower (Witchers apparently didn’t deemed it important because it was hidden and you’ve to climb to access it. Not something they thought a human child could do).

After a pat on the head of his favorite cat (a black and white cat who was the first to be friendly to Witchers and named Brave Heart), he went into the tower, tried to not shiver (they said the tower was cursed because even Witchers didn’t felt comfortable inside) and decided to climb up the stairs.

It was like any mage’s tower, full of diagrams and phials and at the highest of the tower, a room with only a statue and a book. When Dawid’s blood touched the book, the magical backlash was felt by everyone in Kaer Morhen.

So, to Dawid’s half-disappointment, it wasn’t a cursed princess but a cursed mage. But, to his (and Kaer Morhen in general) elation, Marzena was so old that she was born _**before**_ the Conjunction of Spheres and so, she remembered where humans came from.

The only sore point was that Marzena was the one who created the Witcher’s trials. Lambert was pissed. Until he learned that Marzena had, before becoming a decoration, created not only the 30% success version, but she also ameliorated it to 70% success and she was close to a 90% success version. All the mages who were on this project had a copy of her notes.

The mood was very somber for a time. But then, it was decided that Triss and Marzena were going to work on a not-(too)-painful version. And this is when the _**BIG**_ _ **REVELATION**_ happened! Marzena not only worked on the Witcher’s Trials but also on a potion that could make Witchers able to have babies!

_“Witchers are sterile._

_\- Not with any of my formulas. You’re almost sterile. Your spermatozoon's account is very low but not blank._

_\- Our what?”_ asked some Witchers.

And so, Kaer Morhen had their first official “Sexual Education Lesson”. Even Clovis was a little green

_“I didn’t know women could loose that much blood during their life…_

_\- Yes, my dear, as much as contained in 7 to 8 bodies, for the unlucky ones._

_\- And they can really pass out from the pain?_

_\- Indeed._

_\- Hmmm”_ Clovis might be an asshole but he still helped the women of Kaer Morhen carry heavy stuff particularly during this time of the month.

Marzena asked the Witchers to talk with their significant other to see if they wanted biological children. Apparently, she also found the solution for same-sex couples.

_**Lambert & Milena** _

Lambert paced in their bedroom.

_“What do you think of it, Milena?_

_\- About us having a child? Well, I would like to but I don’t want to force you._

_\- I didn’t have a good example before I came to Kaer Morhen and even then…”_ Milena put her hand on his shoulder and force him to look at her.

_“It’s a good thing you’re neither your father nor the elders of Kaer Morhen then, isn’t it? You’re Lambert. You’re my prickly wolf. Try to think about it and we’ll talk again in a few days.”_

Lambert kissed her.

_**Two weeks later** _

_“Are you sure?”_ asked Marzena.

_“Yes, we took the time to discuss it between us for two weeks. We want a child._

_\- Good. I’ll need Lambert to ‘put his little soldiers’ in this phial. I’ll get out so you can help him, Milena dear. Tell me when you’re finished.”_ Marzena winked at them before leaving.

Well, good thing she soundproofed this room.

The phial was kept under stasis until Milena was fertile. Then, Marzena mixed Lambert’s phial with the fertility potion. The fertility potion had two phases. The first one bring back forth the ‘human DNA’ the one they got before the Trials. Before they became Witchers. The second one, once the DNA is ‘cleansed’, multiply the spermatozoa until a normal number. It took less than three hours.

It was then that Marzena introduced the potion inside Milena’s womb. Lambert was here, fretting over his love and Triss was assisting Marzena, just in case. Everything went fine. Now, they just needed to wait.

_**One month later** _

_“Congratulations! You’re going to be parents!”_ Lambert and Milena had a big smile on their face.

_“Lambert! You’re going to be a daddy!_

_\- And you’re going to be a mommy! The most beautiful mommy ever!”_ Milena just jumped on her wolf and kiss him thoroughly and hug him tightly. Kaer Morhen had never been so joyous than this night.

_**Two months** _

_“You’re tired and it’s normal. There is another human being inside you. That’s take a lot of energy._

_\- So, what can I do to help?_

_\- She need to nap when she need to, to eat when she need too. So make sure that she does that. Even if it’s the middle of the morning or if she ate one hour ago._

_\- OK! I can do that._

_\- Do not worry my wolf. And what about my nausea?_

_\- Try breakfast in bed. Something light. Nothing fat or fried. Maybe melissa or pepper mint tea? And ginger biscuits. I’ll talk to the cooks anyway. I’m going to do some tests but it seems everything is fine."_

_**Three months** _

_“NO MORE NAUSEA!!!”_ Marzena laughed.

_“Yes, it’s often a favorite stage for pregnant women. Nothing out of the ordinary?_

_\- No everything is fine. I have light tugging, like you said I would._

_\- That’s good. I’m working on a thing. I wish I could have done it for this month but it’ll have to wait the next one._

_\- It is good?_

_\- It will be a marvelous surprise. It’s something we got back on Earth. You’ll like it.”_

_**Four months** _

When Marzena told Lambert and Milena what she was working on, they immediately asked her if they could share it with the castle. Because it was so unexpected and impossible.

_“Of course. Will have to do it a few times, because there is a lot of people here.”_

The first batch was the closest one: the Wolves, Buttercup, Seraphina, Yennefer and Triss, Ciri, Liliana, Aiden and Marika, Milena’s sister, who was here for a week.

Marzena put her hands on Milena’s belly and the cristal linked to her magic (a sort of frame made only with diamond-like stones) and next to her began to vibrate. After a few seconds, an image appeared. What they saw was unmistakably baby-shaped.

_“It’s that…?”_ Asked Vesemir.

_“Yes, that’s your grandchild and now…”_ A ‘thump thump, thump thump’ was heard. “This is your baby heartbeat. Do you want to know if you’re going to have a boy or a girl?” Lambert was completely awestruck so Milena agreed. Marzena moved her hands a little and

_“Ah AH! Well, you’ll be the proud parents of a little…”_

_**Five months** _

_“You’re glowing Milena!_

_\- I don’t feel like it._

_\- Do not worry. As long as you have someone with you, everything is going to be fine._

_\- I’m just happy to feel the baby. But I would do without the dizziness and the backpain. And the headache._

_\- I’ll give you something for that. Did you thought about names, for the baby?_

_\- Yes. But nothing is decided yet._

_\- You have time. Now my dear, do you want some herbal tea?"_

_**Six months** _

_“Are you sure?_

_\- Yes, my darling wolf. She told me that babies can hear music or people talking to them. So, when born, they could relax when they hear the same sound.”_ Lambert put his ear and his hand on Milena’s bump and began to talk.

_“Hi, my little pup. This is your daddy, Lambert. We are so happy that you’re here. Take your time, my darling little one, you’re safe in mummy’s belly and daddy will make sure she’s safe.”_ Lambert could feel a little kick and looked up at Milena.

_“Milena, what’s wrong. Why are you crying?_

_\- Oh! My lovely wolf! You’re going to be such a good father! I’m just so happy!”_

They stayed that way, Milena on the bed, in a sitting position. Lambert in a lying position, his head trying to hear more sounds of the baby and his hand trying to feel more movements. Milena was singing softly, one of her hand on Lambert’s hair and the other on her belly. It was a quiet and lovely afternoon.

_**Seven months** _

_“I need to pee. Again.”_ Milena sighed. _“Jan, I think I’m going to live in the toilet for the rest of my pregnancy._

_\- Ah! It’s an unfortunate side-effect. My dear wife, Gods blessed her soul, had said the same thing when pregnant with Julita. What say Marzena?_

_\- Everything is fine. Even cleaned, the witcher’s genes means that the baby will be in better health than a normal baby._

_\- Who do you think will go next?_

_\- I wish for Zofia to do it. She’ll be an amazing mother. And she deserves all the good things._

_\- She has been with Auckes for twenty years. She had time to process she couldn’t have children with him. Now, she needs to undo everything._

_\- Yes, I know. I just hope it’s not going to take twenty another years.”_ Milena stopped walking. _“Ah! My salvation! Or at least, my bladder’s. Thanks for keeping me company during this short trip._

_\- It’s better to have company, particularly in such a delicate state. Lambert would loose his mind if something happened to you or the baby.”_ Milena giggled and wish for the pregnancy to go faster.

_**Eight months** _

_“The baby takes its final position. You’ll began to produce colostrum, or first milk._

_\- Well, since I’m feeling like a cow, I think it’s appropriate._

_\- The baby is doing fine. You’re doing fine. You’ve got everything for the baby?_

_\- Yes. Vesemir and some elders made a very beautiful, witcher-themed obviously, cradle. We got so much nappies and clothes and bed linen._

_\- There is no such a thing as too much nappies and baby clothes._

_\- Zofia said the same thing._

_\- Zofia knows her stuff.”_

Later that day, Zofia came with a cute ragdoll for the baby and Milena knew that it was going to be the favorite.

_**Nine months** _

_“You’re so going to die, Lambert._

_\- Milena, sweety, breath. Like Marzena told you…”_ That was all their family heard before the door closed.

_“Is it going to be ok?_

_\- Do not worry Ciri, Milena and the baby are going to be fine. Marzena and Triss are in there._

_\- I was thinking about Uncle Lambert, Papa. Is he going to get out of here alive?”_ Zofia answered to the little cub.

_“If he’s not too stupid, he’ll just have bruises.”_

After four hours, Triss came to get them.

_“Everything is fine. Mommy, Daddy and Baby are waiting for you.”_ The group washed their hands as soon as they entered the room. Milena looked exhausted and Lambert had a smile a mile long on his face.

_“Family, I present you Ludmila, our little daughter._

_\- She has red hair, like you! Hope she doesn’t have your temperament.”_ Said Vesemir.

_“She’s quiet. For now._

_\- Congratulations brother._

_\- Thanks Geralt. I’m so happy! Wanna hold her?”_ The baby went from person to person. A little cutie with a tuft of red hair and eyes which will turn the same lovely brown as her mother (and a deadly weapon against Lambert’s will).

This night, Kaer Morhen had the biggest party they could threw. Humans and Witchers alike were overjoyed with the birth of what was considered a miracle and an impossibility.

The dream that some Witchers kept buried at the bottom of their soul didn’t seemed so unattainable now. And hope bloomed in their heart.

_**BONUS** _

Ludmila, or Ludy, was 5 years’ old and quite smart. Daddy said so. Kaer Morhen was the host of elves and dwarves delegations, and Mama told her to be on her best behavior. Ludy was always on her best behavior. Daddy said that too. But, really, the boy in front of her was mean!

_“Nithrael! Apologize! Now!”_ Ordered Filavandrel

_“No! She looks dumb!”_ Ludy puffed out her cheeks and yelled at Filavandrel’s son

_“You know what? Fluff you!”_ And she ran to her father. He gave the best hugs! Filavandrel asked for his son to be grounded in his room with no toys and he wasn’t going to the fair. He apologized to the Warlord and to Ludy and Ludy’s parents but asked

_“Fluff you?”_ It was Jaskier who answered.

_“Ludy is Lambert’s, so she has to curse but she’s also Milena’s, so she has to keep it polite somehow. But it’s so cute!”_ Filavandrel laughed quietly.

And Ludy’s curse was now a thing among the youngsters.


End file.
